<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宇植】真相是真 by Nekoge_Z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128825">【宇植】真相是真</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z'>Nekoge_Z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoge_Z/pseuds/Nekoge_Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>属于徐仁宇的真相。</p><p>原剧向（主观）解读，剧情有魔改，感情线慢热。<br/>带你走进戏精小徐的内心世界。</p><p>OOC是我的，原结局是什么不知道的，我只知道宇植szd。</p><p>处女作献给宇植，第一次码字全凭一时冲动自嗨，我也不知道自己走的什么路线，欢迎大家鞭策但求轻喷。</p><p>如果以上没问题的话那么祝各位白情快乐。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植, 徐仁宇/陆东植</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-序-</p>
<p>徐仁宇爱陆东植吗？</p>
<p>不爱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-1-</p>
<p>其实早在徐仁宇和陆东植见面之前，徐仁宇就听说过陆东植。徐志勋方面准备把流星生物制药的所有责任全部推到这个名叫陆东植的底层员工头上，打着如意算盘想把自己撇得一干二净。而这个陆东植在接受曹组长的调查时也是一副摇摆不定的态度，听上去就是那种典型的好欺负的底层员工。</p>
<p>不过徐仁宇本来也没对这样一个底层员工能翻出多大的浪抱有期望，只是当他想亲自出马在幕后推波助澜，吩咐曹组长写匿名帖子揭发黑幕，造势给徐志勋打击时，陆东植居然先他一步主动发了匿名帖，这有些出乎他的意料。徐仁宇也是从这时开始对陆东植感兴趣的，毕竟若是自己的话也会选择用这种方式开始打猎。彼时的他只觉得陆东植有能够加以利用的地方，自己有必要去会会这个陆东植。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐仁宇第一次正式见到陆东植是在大韩证券的天台，那人对他抛出的橄榄枝的态度可以说是敷衍的，这甚至显得坚持要透露情报资源给陆东植的自己有些死缠烂打的意思了。而拿到情报后的陆东植也并没有表现出如他所料想的高兴样子，只是双手握住他的右手使劲摇了几下，道谢后飒爽地转身快步离开，速度之快可以说是走路带风，气场全开，从他头顶被风带起的卷卷呆毛就可见一斑，徒留一个无情的背影给身后怔愣的男人。</p>
<p>“他这是什么态度？是因为知道自己是徐志勋的哥哥所以有抵触情绪？”徐仁宇有一瞬呆滞，他花了几秒整理思路，恢复心态。在这次流星生物制药事件上利用陆东植打压徐志勋是他的计划，他有把握，他不着急。</p>
<p>只是，他看了看自己被握过的手，“手劲还挺大。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-2-</p>
<p>徐仁宇和陆东植的第二次见面是在厕所，虽然选地不太优雅但好歹也算是个能谈私密事情的地方。</p>
<p>陆东植在sok的资源利用上做的比他预想中的要好，直接让徐志勋的计划又一次流产。他想把陆东植收入麾下，作为自己安插在资产三组的棋子，说不定这次可以一举将徐志勋扳倒，让会长对他失望。</p>
<p>于是当徐仁宇大人不记小人过，和善地再次向陆东植搭话并提出要一起喝一杯聊一聊时，他是非常自信的。如果说上一次陆东植对他的态度不温不火是因为觉得自己和徐志勋是一伙的，那么在他靠着自己给的资源成功渡过难关之后，应该已经明白跟着谁才会有肉吃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>谁曾想陆东植又一次拒绝了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“？”徐仁宇看着陆东植离去的背影又怔愣了，并且觉得不可思议。这种不可思议在另一个小员工看到自己并对自己毕恭毕敬、诚惶诚恐的态度的对比下变成了百思不得其解，甚至在那个小员工逃也似的离开，连厕所都不上了之后他还没缓过劲来。</p>
<p>“陆东植到底在搞什么花样？”徐仁宇忍不住嗤笑了一声，不知是在笑自己还是在笑陆东植。</p>
<p>他有点好奇，有点在意，还有点不爽。他想搞清楚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-3-</p>
<p>皇天不负有心人，想什么来什么，徐仁宇在电梯遇到了刚上班的陆东植。</p>
<p>陆东植好像真的不忌惮他这个理事，被他招呼后径自走进电梯和他并肩，还一副不明所以的样子，点个头就算对他打招呼了？</p>
<p>电梯门关，封闭的空间中令人尴尬的安静并没有持续多久，还是徐仁宇先开了口：“陆东植，你到底是胆子大还是丧失了恐惧？你以为我不知道你要做什么吗？”言毕，对方终于第一次在他面前露出了慌张的表情，结巴着反驳。奇怪的是当他叫陆东植来自己手底下做事的时候，对方却笑了，不屑一顾般地问为什么。</p>
<p>徐仁宇终于第一次在陆东植面前撤下笑容：“这不是提议，而是警告。你若擅自乱动棋盘，我不会放过你。”边说边拉着陆东植的西装领子整了整，拍了拍对方的胸口以示威慑。但陆东植接下来的举动才让他知道之前几次陆东植给他带来的惊讶都不算什么。</p>
<p>陆东植仿佛瞬间变了个人，抓住徐仁宇放在自己胸口上的手用力拉开。两人都不甘示弱，交握的双手在彼此力量的对抗下不可控地微微发抖。</p>
<p>陆东植瞪徐仁宇：“别惹我，会受伤。”</p>
<p>徐仁宇也瞪陆东植，但由于过于震惊反而笑出了声，一下子说不出话来，只是难以置信地盯着对方，就好像见到了什么新奇的东西。见状，陆东植干脆甩开了徐仁宇的手，刚好这时电梯到了，陆东植不想再多做纠缠，大步流星地走出了电梯，又是只留下一个背影让身后人回味。</p>
<p>这对徐仁宇来说的确非常新奇，还从来没什么人敢对他这个理事如此放肆，丝毫不把他放在眼里。徐仁宇有感到自己被冒犯，这下他笑不出来了，攥紧了自己刚刚被陆东植同样用力握紧的拳头。</p>
<p>现在他必须要搞清楚陆东植到底在计划什么了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-4-</p>
<p>偏僻的废弃仓库，在夜晚就更显得人烟稀少，是个做见不得人的事情的好地方。</p>
<p>徐仁宇驱车一路跟着陆东植来到这里，看他把徐志勋拖进仓库，趁着陆东植从仓库出来的空隙摸进去，眼前出现的是一幅宛如艺术般的画面。</p>
<p>徐志勋被蒙着头，站在一张四脚矮木凳上，脖子上已经拴好了上吊绳，绳子穿过仓库天花板上的木梁，系在一边的柱子上。灯光从徐志勋头顶打下来，只照亮了他所站的位置。整个仓库变成了处刑的舞台，而聚光灯下的囚犯被迫接受万众瞩目，唯一可惜的是实际到场的观众只有他徐仁宇一个。</p>
<p>这实在是徐仁宇在进入仓库前万万没想到的。他带着探究的目光看了会站在矮凳上抖如筛糠的徐志勋，在自己意识到之前已经笑出了声。徐志勋受到惊吓循着声音望向徐仁宇的方向，不过他什么都看不见，而徐仁宇对此清楚得很，所以他悠然地迈开步子走近徐志勋，想要近距离观察这番难得一见的绝景。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>嗒、嗒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一步一步，徐仁宇绕着徐志勋踱步欣赏对方的惨状，故意没有放轻脚步，皮鞋踩在地上清脆的落地声在空旷的仓库中回荡，自然地形成一股压迫感，刺激着对方已然绷紧的神经。徐仁宇幸灾乐祸地想，要让对方更加害怕才好。</p>
<p>此时徐仁宇探究的目光中已经渐渐带上了欣赏，不得不说现在这个犯罪现场还是多少有些符合他的审美的，别的不说，至少很有设计感。没想到那个陆东植居然能做到这种地步，说自己很忙有别的计划就是在计划杀了甩锅给自己的罪魁祸首徐志勋？</p>
<p>徐仁宇面上带笑，想起刚才还隐约听见陆东植说什么“游戏开始”？他在陆东植回到仓库时隐入了一旁的阴影中，很好奇陆东植接下来要如何继续这场游戏。看到陆东植一根一根锯断矮凳的腿，徐志勋一秒比一秒崩溃，徐仁宇恍惚觉得自己都跟着兴奋了起来，只是这种愉悦的情绪并没有持续多久。</p>
<p>该死的徐志勋是对的，如果他死了，那会长第一个会怀疑的就是他徐仁宇，毕竟自己早在小时候就有过前科。虽然很可惜，但他现在必须阻止陆东植了。徐志勋可以死，但自己的计划绝不能被打乱，自己最终要达成的目的也不单单是让徐志勋死而已。</p>
<p>徐仁宇随手捡起一旁的铁棍，刚想出去就看到灯光下形势急转直下，徐志勋在崩溃的剧烈颤抖中踢翻了只剩一条腿的矮凳，咽气只是时间问题。</p>
<p>明里暗里的两位“捕食者”都没预料到这个情况，而在徐仁宇思考踌躇时陆东植这个处刑人却冲上去抱托住了徐志勋。在徐志勋的激烈挣扎下，吊着他的木梁突然断裂，两人重重摔在地上。陆东植受到来自一个还算高大的成年男子的体重冲击，疼得一下子从地上爬不起来，只能眼睁睁看着自己抓到手的猎物跑掉，追也追不回来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐仁宇自陆东植身后的黑暗中看着趴在地上追悔莫及的身影，回忆着刚才陆东植在仓库中的一举一动，嘴角噙着的是耐人寻味的弧度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-5-</p>
<p>当徐仁宇在医院走廊看到会长的眼神时，他就知道这个老东西的确是怀疑到自己头上了，只是没想到对方居然丝毫不加掩饰地当着其秘书的面质问自己昨晚的行程。</p>
<p>徐仁宇强压下自己临界爆发的情绪和会长打着官腔，目送会长走后立马给曹组长打电话，命令其通知陆东植到公司后立马来他办公室报到。</p>
<p>要不是这个陆东植自说自话做出绑架徐志勋这码事还愚蠢地失败了，他怎么会在这个节骨眼上遭到会长的怀疑。徐仁宇自认这些年来小心翼翼地维系着自己和那个名义上的“家”的关系，即使是烦透了也从没表现在面子上过，对会长也是鲜少有忤逆的时候，但看会长今天的表现，对方怕是从没放下过对自己的心防，而平时不咸不淡的赞许恐怕也只是浮于表面罢了。</p>
<p>这个结论其实并不出乎徐仁宇的意料，但他还是像个被冤枉了的孩子一样忍不住窝火。他急踩油门往大韩证券赶，而到达后等待他的却是曹组长报告陆东植由于涉嫌性骚扰即将被警察带走的消息，并且听说陆东植本人还承认了。</p>
<p>“？这个陆东植到底做了多少事情？”看着经过自己面前被警察带走的陆东植，徐仁宇和他身边的曹组长一样疑惑了。不，应该说他比任何人都更加疑惑，毕竟昨晚他还看见陆东植绑架杀人未遂，怎么今天就因为性骚扰被捕了呢？要被捕也不该是这个罪名啊？</p>
<p>徐仁宇这边还没搞清楚状况，那边本该在医院养伤的徐志勋居然不知从哪冲开了围观群众，挥起拐杖对着陆东植就是一通暴打，见陆东植被打倒在地，他还誓不罢休地扑到对方身上去掐他脖子，用力之大连两名警察一起拉都拉不开。</p>
<p>场面一度十分混乱，而这时一名女职员的呐喊与自白更使得混乱的场面转向白热化。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐仁宇猜这位女职员应该也是资产三组的，而不管徐志勋之前制定了怎样的计划来赶走陆东植，现在都不可能有转圜余地了。徐志勋的倒台甚至已经不需要他再在背后操作什么，一部部手机拍下的徐志勋殴打员工的暴行在社交网络上传播开来甚至连半个小时都不需要，他那个在新闻界做事的姐夫恐怕也遏制不住视频的扩散，21世纪的吃瓜群众永远不会放过这么精彩的财阀二世黑料。</p>
<p>徐仁宇觉得自己现在才看清陆东植的真面目，陆东植出人意料的选择引发了预料不到的结果，这已经发生好几次了，而今天对方在大庭广众之下的演技更是让他起鸡皮疙瘩。</p>
<p>陆东植并不是杀人未遂，而是早就设计好了一切，为了让徐志勋在众目睽睽之下主动跳下悬崖。陆东植的计划非常缜密，面面俱到，对徐志勋的心理和会采取什么样的举动也分析得很透彻。</p>
<p>徐仁宇想，如果说自己平时披上的伪装是温和亲善的好理事，那陆东植平时披上的伪装便是愚蠢软弱的冤大头。因为自己和对方是同一类人，所以他对此非常确信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“得要得到他。”徐仁宇如梦呓般自言自语着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-6-</p>
<p>徐仁宇是一个言必行行必果的人，他在徐志勋倒台后迅速接管了资产三组，并准备以此为契机接近陆东植。</p>
<p>不过从陆东植在资产三组看到他后的反应来看，对方之前好像并不知道他是理事。虽然奇怪怎么会有人不认识自己，不过好在他现在的关注点不在这些小事上。</p>
<p>徐仁宇默默在心里有了数，为陆东植对自己的态度不算恭敬找到了理由。所以现在，他被陆东植抓着手臂，还有闲情和对方拉扯了几个回合，看得身旁的一众员工直发出惊呼，但他只是笑，还笑得挺开心。</p>
<p>徐仁宇看着在搞清楚自己的身份后拼命往别人身后躲的陆东植有些暗爽，想要逗弄一下自己新发现的这个同类的同时，也想要向周围人昭示陆东植从今往后将会是自己这边的人。所以他主动出声询问陆东植对于和自己共事的感想，主动关心对方的身体状况，主动向对方提出如果有困难记得随时和自己商量。</p>
<p>一直以来在和陆东植对话时，徐仁宇都是较为主动的一方，但在徐仁宇的认知中，陆东植既然选择了冤大头的伪装，那在彼此捅破那层窗户纸之前，他不介意以一个关怀下属的好领导的身份去主动接近对方。</p>
<p>不过既然徐仁宇决定要让陆东植以后和自己并肩做些事情，那对方也不能一直以一个人人能踩的冤大头的形象示人，站在自己身边的话还是要有相应的地位才行。</p>
<p>他宣布要为陆东植晋升为代理而举行聚餐，满意地看着众人把视线集中在陆东植身上，而自己脸上的表情甚至有些小得意，就好像接受万众瞩目的不是陆东植而是他自己。</p>
<p>当陆东植瞪着羊毛卷下一双无辜又无措的眼睛看向自己时，徐仁宇想，陆东植这演技果然是极好的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>聚会无非就是几个小领导为了巴结他这个理事而找的借口，徐仁宇和共组长他们虚与委蛇，但大部分注意力都放在陆东植那边。</p>
<p>这些没有眼力见的把陆东植的位子安排在最末，和自己隔了一桌不说，还和自己的位子以对角的方式形成了世界上最遥远的距离。本就只是想要给自己创造契机接近陆东植的徐仁宇，在看到朴代理送给自己的比心之后脸上的表情有一瞬间的空白。他又忍不住瞥了一眼陆东植的方向，这已经不知道是今晚的第几次了，见对方似乎对聚餐同样兴致不高，他也不管共组长和朴代理在自己耳边喋喋不休些什么，起身径直走到陆东植那桌坐下和大家敬酒。</p>
<p>终于，徐仁宇等到了和陆东植私下交流的机会。</p>
<p>不知道是不是酒精的作用，徐仁宇觉得自己现在很有些愉快。他不算委婉地向陆东植发出邀请，告诉陆东植自己可能比他想象中的更加了解他，说因为他们是同类。徐仁宇不知道陆东植是真的不明所以还是由于谨慎仍然在装蒜，虽然他不急于现在就听到对方的答复，但他也不想在这件事情上耗费太多时间。</p>
<p>他强势地通知陆东植明晚空出时间，自己要带他去个地方，说完还心情大好地赠送给对方一个wink：“如果这次再拒绝的话，我就杀了你。”语气和表情是与所述血腥内容不符的轻快，就好像是终于找到玩伴的孩子在对自己的同伴说“如果你不答应陪我玩，我就和你绝交”一样随意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-7-</p>
<p>“一定是哪里出了问题。为什么陆东植会拿着自己的日记本？这本日记本是自己专门定制的，做工和用料都是上乘，市面上肯定找不到同款，更别说像陆东植这种工薪阶层能够搞到了。况且自己刚才捡起日记本仔细看过了，这就是自己的日记本，绝不可能认错。”徐仁宇在短短几秒内大脑飞速运转，然而实在是事发突然，饶是他也无法在这么短的时间内把思路理顺。</p>
<p>现在当务之急是要追上陆东植，把自己的日记本抢回来。徐仁宇匆忙起身，由于单膝跪地太久他甚至踉跄了一下。时间紧迫，他没法找到趁手的武器，入目所及只有餐盘上放着的一把蛋糕刀，他抄起刀稍微打量了下就反身快步朝着陆东植离开的方向追出了宴会厅，刚巧看见对方坐上了下行的电梯。</p>
<p>徐仁宇没能拦住那部电梯，当机立断从逃生通道追下楼去，他每天坚持晨跑5公里练出来的体能在这种紧急关头派上了用场，虽然是徒步冲下12楼但仍然比电梯先一步到达了大厅。</p>
<p>徐仁宇微微喘着气调整自己的呼吸，如果有镜子的话他能看到自己现在的表情狰狞得吓人。其实他知道在这种没有准备的情况下不好对陆东植出手，而自己手上的蛋糕刀切面团还行，切肉怕是还嫌太钝。目前只能先威胁、控制住陆东植，让他老实听话，交出自己的日记本，再把人绑回去慢慢问出整件事情的来龙去脉。</p>
<p>计划已经在徐仁宇脑内逐渐成型，与杀人有关的事情做起来他有信心比谁都熟练。然而在给徐仁宇惊喜这件事情上，可能没有谁会比陆东植更熟练了。</p>
<p>电梯门终于打开，本该在里面的陆东植却不翼而飞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>翌日，吩咐过曹组长在公司监视陆东植的一举一动，徐仁宇仍不放心。现在这件事情疑点太多，首先就是为什么他的日记会在陆东植手上。</p>
<p>那晚在那栋楼里的只有自己、流浪汉和一个身份成谜的目击者，而流浪汉已经死了，如果日记本没有和流浪汉一起烧成灰，就只有可能被当时在场的人捡到。那么那天晚上藏在钢管后面的那个目击者就是陆东植？徐仁宇觉得自己的这个推理有理有据。</p>
<p>不过昨晚陆东植怎么能够那么理直气壮地从自己手里抢走日记？是还没看过里面的内容？又或是没看懂？还是说……</p>
<p>徐仁宇隐约有了一个大胆的猜想，他回想起那晚在仓库看到的情景，陆东植的一言一行，有没有可能陆东植看了也看懂了自己的日记，然后模仿自己开始捕猎？</p>
<p>这个猜想似乎可以解释陆东植为什么要随身带着自己的日记本，看他包不离身的样子好像很紧张这日记本似的。还有陆东植对自己昨晚说的那番话的回应——“我曾经也像你一样。”这又是什么意思？算是在承认他和自己是同类吗？但是“曾经”？？</p>
<p>徐仁宇有一个一陷入思考就折磨自己嘴唇的坏习惯，就像现在他独自站在办公室的落地窗前，看着窗外一成不变的车水马龙，手指来回摩擦着自己的嘴唇，但对于理清自己的思路却毫无益处。</p>
<p>现在徐仁宇掌握的信息太少，事情的发展也着实出乎他的意料，他的思路难免有些混乱，一切只能止步于推理和猜想。</p>
<p>只是他昨晚对陆东植说的那番话几乎与自首无异，而陆东植如果看过了他的日记，即便一开始没有起疑，但保不准今后不会，他不能冒这个险。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-8-</p>
<p>坐以待毙不是徐仁宇的风格，既然自己已经有了大胆的假设，那接下来就要去小心求证了。于是徐仁宇在陆东植下班时堵到了对方，想看看对方对昨晚发生的事情有什么反应，顺便也探探对方的口风。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>陆东植是被资产三组的同事们簇拥着走出电梯的，徐仁宇见此情景只觉得对自己找陆东植单独谈话很不方便。他心里装着事，面上便也不如平时那般春风拂面，不过好在这些小员工们干啥啥不行，见风使舵第一名，看见他迎面走来便对陆东植露出一副八卦的表情，表示他们先走了，临走时还给陆东植点了个赞。</p>
<p>徐仁宇朝他们点头示意，心想看来自己捧陆东植还是捧得很成功的，而对方看起来似乎也有了些自觉，迎面对着自己傻笑，永远无辜的眼睛都快眯成一条缝了，说着什么托自己的福可以让大家早点下班的这种客套话。见自己盯着他打量，似乎还有些不自在。</p>
<p>事到如今还要装害羞吗？</p>
<p>陆东植临走鞠躬的时候一头卷毛在自己眼前晃，是一副没心没肺想要装作昨晚无事发生的模样。</p>
<p>“喂，现在立刻帮我监视一个人。”挂掉朴武硕的电话，徐仁宇稍微找回了些从容的感觉。既然陆东植喜欢装，那他倒要看看对方能装多久。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “陆东植就是个傻子。”这是朴武硕报告给徐仁宇的监视结论。看徐仁宇仍有疑虑，朴武硕干脆晓之以情动之以理，用自己干警察二十多年的经验做担保，得到的是自己雇主又一次不耐烦地拿钱砸人。</p>
<p>徐仁宇思忖着若是陆东植真如朴武硕所说的那样，那自己没什么好犹豫的，应该尽快处理掉这个不定时炸弹，拿回自己的日记，免得夜长梦多。</p>
<p>虽然他对陆东植可能是自己的模仿犯这件事情仍有疑虑，但已经无所谓了，反正死人是最听话的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>暴雨夜，徐仁宇身着自己穿惯了的高级雨衣，一袭黑色完美地掩藏住了他行于黑暗中的身影。</p>
<p>他尾随陆东植来到对方楼下，轻松地找到他家具体的房间号。按下门铃，躲在门后等待陆东植开门的过程中，徐仁宇并没有想太多，他心意已决，甚至为陆东植精挑细选了一把斧头来送他上路。</p>
<p>如果徐仁宇平时少看些《物种起源》多读些莎士比亚，那他就会从大文豪那里了解到“意志命运往往背道而驰，决心到最后会全部推倒。”可惜他想当的是捕食者，而不是捕心者。</p>
<p>门开了，陆东植没怎么防备，眼看徐仁宇就要手起斧落让陆东植血溅当场，转角突然冒出的一个娇小身影止住了今晚即将发生的惨案。</p>
<p>“沈警长？”陆东植似乎很惊讶会在自家走廊看见来人，简单寒暄后便邀请对方进了门。</p>
<p>门后的徐仁宇长出了一口气，刚才实在是太危险了，他差点就要暴露。握紧了斧头，将自己的眉心抵在斧柄，徐仁宇回想刚才的惊险一刻仍然心有余悸。</p>
<p>他刚才躲在门后没能看清那个来找陆东植的女人长什么样，但是听陆东植叫她沈警长，所以陆东植现在是和警察也有打交道？但这不符合常理，他如果真是看了自己的日记想要模仿，他找警察做什么？难道他不是用自己的日记作为杀人参考，而是在协助警方破案？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐仁宇承认自己是个疑心很重的人，思想的水龙头打开了就拧不紧。</p>
<p>事情发展眼看要超出自己的掌控，他心中警铃大作，今晚处理掉陆东植看来是不可能了，但他总算不是空手而归，至少他现在有了新的行动方向——得要搞清楚陆东植和那个女警察是什么关系。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-9-</p>
<p>徐仁宇自那晚跟踪从陆东植家中出来的沈宝静，知道了对方的家庭住址后，便计划着要接近这个看似与陆东植关系密切的女警。而在朴武硕告诉自己，对方正和陆东植在一起追查自己曾在高星化学做下的案子的时候，他终于按奈不住找去了沈宝静家的咖啡店。</p>
<p>就好像老天爷也站在徐仁宇这边一样，沈宝静那个脑袋有残疾的父亲突然发病，给了正愁没借口接近沈宝静的他一个再完美不过的机会。剧本和人设他都给自己想好了，一个热心善良的多金贵公子，即将要和一个充满正义感的直率女警官上演一出一见钟情的戏码了。如果能搞定这个女人，那自己以后就等于有了警方的消息渠道，很多问题都能迎刃而解。</p>
<p>徐仁宇在内心把如意算盘打得噼啪响。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>仿佛是为了验证他的先见之明，没多久沈宝静就接到了高星化学出事的消息。徐仁宇非常自然地跟着沈宝静一同赶到出事的工厂，警方已经控制住了这片区域，他在那见到了不知为何站在警车旁的陆东植。还没来得及和对方寒暄几句，远处就有人大叫着发现了尸体……</p>
<p>高星化学事件终究还是成为了捕食者杀人魔被推到公众面前的导火索。警方成立了公开调查的专案组，陆东植则因为救下了外籍劳动者荣获“勇敢市民”称号。</p>
<p>看着陆东植在电视上“最讨厌捕食者了”的发言，徐仁宇僵坐在沙发上仿佛入定，只有怒盯着电视的充血的眼睛和因为用力咬紧牙关而微微鼓起的颌骨诠释着他现在的情绪。他不知道那天晚上陆东植为什么要去高星化学，但他猜肯定与对方看了自己的日记有关。</p>
<p>陆东植的种种行为都太过矛盾，并且莫名其妙。他又开始用手折腾自己的嘴唇，想要驱散笼罩在陆东植身上的迷雾，好让自己彻底看清对方到底是什么样。</p>
<p>正烦躁，偏偏会长这时候联系了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-10-</p>
<p>会长久违地邀请徐仁宇一同打猎，但徐仁宇从对方含沙射影的话语中多少能猜到等待自己的将会是场鸿门宴。</p>
<p>果不其然，这一天打猎下来，会长不放过任何能够冷嘲热讽的机会，在傍晚打猎结束之际更是直接问出新闻里的捕食者杀人魔是不是自己。</p>
<p>呵，还真给他猜中了。</p>
<p>徐仁宇看着会长拨弄壁炉炭火的背影，慢慢端起了猎枪。他不知道会长到底怀疑自己到什么地步，又或是背地里查到了些什么。不过既然对方现在在找自己确认，就说明他没有决定性的证据，只是单纯地在诈自己。</p>
<p>徐仁宇心下了然，然而一码归一码，对方的态度着实令他不爽，这些天他本就心烦意乱，现下更是冷着一张脸，手指摸上了扳机，死死瞪着会长的背影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐仁宇小时候是喜欢和会长一起打猎的，因为那是自己唯一能在会长面前证明自己比起徐志勋更强大、更像父亲的机会。小小的孩子那时候不追求太多东西，但也同样没有意识到自己尊敬的对象从来只让自己称呼其为“会长”。</p>
<p>可能在对方发现他要杀仍在襁褓中的徐志勋的时候，他就被迫走上了一条艰难泥泞的路。无论这些年来自己做出怎样的成绩，会长也只是给予云淡风轻的夸奖，更是时不时就在大庭广众之下把戒备自己的话说的理所应当，丝毫没有顾及过自己的颜面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可能是对方命不该绝，一通电话缓和了房间中剑拔弩张的气氛，会长接电话的间隙也让徐仁宇有了冷静下来的时间。</p>
<p>这通电话带来的消息惊人，据说根据警方情报，捕食者杀人魔昨晚又作案了。徐仁宇暗自惊疑不定，好在会长这边对自己的怀疑姑且算是打消了。</p>
<p>送走会长，徐仁宇无暇去追究自己刚才在木屋外看到的保镖阵容意味着什么，他坐在冰冷的房间中唯一的热源旁，温暖的炭火却照得他英气的脸庞晦暗不明。他看着劈啪作响的火堆呢喃：“陆东植，你到底打的什么算盘？”</p>
<p>徐仁宇认定这起案件是陆东植模仿自己做的，毕竟连警方没有公布的那些作案细节都能被模仿下来，这除了因为陆东植看过自己的日记之外他想不到第二种可能性。</p>
<p>在专案组公开调查的初期就出来顶风作案，徐仁宇不知道该说陆东植是大胆还是愚蠢。他现在已经把刚才和会长的不愉快抛到脑后，只想着明天到公司见到陆东植该如何套对方的话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>徐仁宇当然没有意识到，自己最近思考陆东植的时间有些太多了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>小鹿不是鹿，是被小徐抓到的烫着一头羊毛卷的替罪羊。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-11-</p><p>最近公司里都在议论新接管资产运营部门的徐仁宇理事。</p><p>人帅，工作能力强，性格温和又开明大意，唯一的缺点可能就是对工作太有热情，来巡视的次数有点多，搞得大家多少还是有点压力。</p><p>这种无伤大雅的风言风语当然传不到徐仁宇自己的耳朵里，即使是被他听见了他也还是要去巡视的，不然怎么才能观察分析到陆东植呢？虽然已经叫曹组长全天候监视对方的一举一动，但有些事情还是要亲眼确认才行。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇老远就听见陆东植在走廊里骂骂咧咧的声音，他稍微加快了脚步向声音的主人走去，看到对方似乎是被什么人撞掉了手机。</p><p>他抢在陆东植之前帮对方捡起了手机，顺便看了一下手机上正在浏览的内容，把侵犯下属隐私的行为完成得堂堂正正不说，甚至还收获了对方一个惊讶的小眼神和感激的话语。</p><p>陆东植正在看关于这次捕食者最新一起案件的报道，果然不出他所料，陆东植对这次的事情很上心。他想对方既然能在专案组调查的风口浪尖行凶，想必现在很享受被社会关注的感觉吧。</p><p>徐仁宇故意拿对方“勇敢市民”的头衔打趣，夸他如此关注社会时事，眼含深意地微笑着听对方顾左右而言他，说自己只是希望警方能赶快抓到凶手，说着说着还义愤填膺地骂起了捕食者是个只会一味欺凌弱小的垃圾。</p><p>虽然徐仁宇喜欢这种自己知道对方在演戏，但对方不知道自己知道他在演戏，还演得很认真很入戏的感觉。这让他能够以一种居高临下的姿态去面对陆东植，仿佛对方的所作所为都只是自己施舍了应允而已。但此刻徐仁宇觉得陆东植演得有些用力了。</p><p>他最恨别人说自己只是欺凌弱小。弱肉强食是自然界的生存法则，即使是在现代人类社会这一法则仍在延续。那些弱者本就注定被淘汰，而自己作为捕食者可以说是大发慈悲地送他们早日投胎，免受在这尘世继续挣扎苟活的痛苦。</p><p>陆东植是他的模仿犯，就算是他自己骂自己也等于是在骂他徐仁宇！</p><p>他有些愠怒，但没忘了自己来巡视的目的，他意有所指地向陆东植提出了模仿犯的理论，眼神一刻没有离开过对方，试图从对方的表情中找出蛛丝马迹。</p><p>陆东植果真顺着自己的话说了下去，在自己面前开始推敲模仿犯这次作案的真正动机。</p><p> </p><p> “我想见你”。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇被陆东植说话时的表情和情绪所感染，下意识无声地跟着对方重复了一遍这句话。</p><p>他情不自禁向陆东植靠近了一步问：“见到之后想要怎样？”眼神里是热切的期待，直望进对方仍沉浸在自己的推理中的亮晶晶的眼里。</p><p>徐仁宇觉得陆东植现在这副认真严肃分析模仿犯动机的样子居然很吸引自己，对方现在的所作所为就像是当面剖白自己的心意但却不知道想要传达心意的对象就在自己眼前，笨拙得可爱。他看得入了迷，几乎就想要再靠近对方一点。</p><p>可惜陆东植像是回过神来一样突然一个战术后仰，笑着打哈哈说自己怎么可能知道真正的模仿犯想要干嘛，刚才的推理都是他在电影里看到的。说完就匆匆忙忙告了辞。</p><p>徐仁宇敷衍地扯着笑，对陆东植话说一半的吊胃口行径感到不满。他半侧身转头看着对方离开的背影实在是好遗憾，心里就像有爪子在挠，但又没有发作的理由，只能一遍遍咀嚼陆东植刚才的话。</p><p> </p><p>对方是为了引他现身，才做了这些事情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-12-</p><p>徐仁宇不知道为什么事情的走向总是非常奇怪。</p><p>他刚刚还在庆幸自己知道了沈宝静的父亲就是八年前差点抓住自己的刑警，还没来得及思考要怎么利用自己的情报优势，身后的电视机中却在报道捕食者杀人魔给电视台打杀人预告电话的新闻。</p><p>他现在是真的为陆东植的胆大包天感到吃惊，在第一时间联系了监视陆东植的朴武硕想要知道陆东植的动向，却被告知现在是南尚哲要杀陆东植而不是被陆东植杀。</p><p>他的大脑有一瞬罢工，可能是超负荷运作的关系。</p><p> </p><p>事情总要解决，徐仁宇无法继续忍受这种一团乱麻的局面了。</p><p>他根据朴武硕提供的信息，在一条小巷的路口截到了南尚哲。对方似乎在被警察追赶，不知道为什么要杀陆东植的他现在反而如此狼狈。</p><p>徐仁宇满怀关切地询问对方是否有被自己的车撞伤，语气和表情都是十二分的诚恳。南尚哲恐怕做梦也没想到自己费尽心机想见一面的真捕食者现在被自己拿着刀子威胁。</p><p>徐仁宇气定神闲地载着南尚哲在高速上行驶，得知对方才是犯下此次案件的模仿犯，好奇地询问理由。</p><p>南尚哲还是有些野生的直觉的，在看到自己毫不害怕甚至觉得有些好笑的态度后，几乎是瞬间就认出了自己捕食者的身份。不过在徐仁宇看来，那份直觉绝不是出自作为和他同为捕食者的共鸣，而是身为弱者的求生本能。</p><p>南尚哲的废话真的很多，一想到身旁的人喋喋不休地在自己的车里口沫横飞，徐仁宇的洁癖眼看就要发作。他打断对方自我沉醉式的恶心告白，询问他和陆东植之间到底发生了什么。</p><p>陆东植的真实身份才是他现在最关心的事情。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇实在是从南尚哲口中得知了太过有趣的真相。陆东植竟然认为那本日记本是他自己的，并且认为自己才是真正的捕食者，为此甚至差点真的杀了南尚哲。</p><p>徐仁宇的第一反应是陆东植在扯谎骗南尚哲，但被对方坚决否认，言辞之激烈就差没用唾沫星子把陆东植给淹死。这个南尚哲又在乱喷口水了。</p><p>对方聒噪的声音经过受损的鼻腔加工后简直就是对听者的刑罚，徐仁宇今晚接收到的信息太多，本来就需要一个安静的环境进行思考，现在直被吵得一个头两个大。他忍无可忍，不耐烦地把南尚哲赶下车，语气中哪还有初见对方时万分之一的善良。</p><p>他逼对方在被自己一枪打死和半夜穿越高速公路逃跑之间做选择，眼神就像是在看一件被自己用完就扔的垃圾。果然这种不自量力的弱者就是擅长自寻死路，居然觉得自己真的能有机会成功穿过高速逃之夭夭。</p><p>徐仁宇连冷笑都不愿意施舍给对方，兀自收起猎枪，脑海里闪过陆东植那张傻笑的脸。</p><p>对了，还有一个不自量力的弱者等着自己去处理呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-13-</p><p>想要查清楚陆东植身上到底发生过什么事情，该从哪里入手呢？这个问题并没有困扰徐仁宇多久。</p><p>陆东植和沈宝静的关系实在诡异，他之前问沈宝静是怎么认识陆东植的时候对方也是神秘兮兮的不肯说，那么就从沈宝静入手好了。</p><p>徐仁宇不知道自己为什么对这个结论不太满意，大概是因为又不得不去演令自己恶心的言情剧的关系吧。</p><p> </p><p>从沈宝静那里得知的真相比那时南尚哲说的还要令徐仁宇意外。</p><p>原来陆东植在9月13日那晚目击徐仁宇杀人后，在逃跑的过程中被巡逻的沈宝静撞倒失忆，所以才认为那天捡到的日记本是他自己的。</p><p>这实在是太好笑了，一个冤大头误以为自己是变态连环杀人魔，卷入了那么多事件中，还搞得自己差点被杀。徐仁宇从没听过这么荒唐的事情，他笑得停不下来，自己的面部神经好像已经脱离了大脑的控制。</p><p>越是去回忆陆东植做过的那些事情，他越是觉得好笑，但他的情绪绝不是单纯的快乐，而是混杂了许多他说不清的感觉，他不想去深究自己的情感世界有什么问题，所以便只注意到最为激烈明显的一种情感——</p><p>愤怒。</p><p>陆东植误打误撞干成的那些看似富有深意的事情曾经让他花了多少时间去思考，一度让他晕头转向。现在想来那些时间都是白白浪费掉的，而他却还颇为欣喜地为自己找到了有潜力的同类而雀跃。</p><p>陆东植不仅浪费他的时间还浪费他的感情！</p><p>他怎么能不愤怒，怒极反笑，越笑越大声，越笑越失控，由于注意力不集中甚至在路上追尾了前车。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇真的动了气，他阴狠地想不能仅仅只是杀了陆东植这么便宜，既然他到现在都认为自己是真正的捕食者，那就让他当好了。</p><p>他要让陆东植成为寓言故事的主角，而故事的作者是他徐仁宇。这头披着狮子皮的蠢驴会把皮一直披下去，这次不会有去揭发他真面目的狐狸，只有为他歌功颂德的狐狸。蠢驴披着狮子皮，担下狮子做过的所有暴行，到死也撕不下来。</p><p>这个故事对不自量力的弱者来说真是再合适不过了。</p><p>引人深思呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-14-</p><p>徐仁宇觉得让陆东植做自己的替罪羊的计划可执行性非常高，对方本就是个冤大头，应该能很好地本色出演。现在他要确认的就是对方恢复记忆的可能性有多大，毕竟对自己的计划来说，所有的关键都在于对方必须对自己是“捕食者”这一身份没有丝毫怀疑。</p><p>徐仁宇需要一个单独和陆东植深入交流的机会，于是他便创造了一个机会。</p><p> </p><p>这是徐仁宇第一次单独和下属吃饭，还是在烤肉店这种油腻的地方。在对方看来，现在这应该算是朋友之间一起吃饭吧。徐仁宇心中不屑，表面上却是一副腼腆的样子接受着陆东植家人们的热情欢迎和赞美。</p><p>了解到陆东植的家庭结构和自己一样，但是却看起来和睦温馨太多，徐仁宇有那么些如鲠在喉，食不下咽的意思。</p><p>吃着陆东植给自己烤的肉，他笑着说自己很羡慕东植家里人的关系这么好，一句话说得自己都不知真假。</p><p>他想着自己难过也不能让对方好过，于是适时地提出了失忆的话题。陆东植被突如其来的问题呛到了，语气逐渐透露出内疚，向他解释自己不是故意隐瞒。</p><p>徐仁宇深知如何操控人心，不但大度地原谅陆东植对自己的不够坦白，还担心地问对方记忆有没有恢复的倾向。他皱着眉头耷拉着眼角看向对方，富有磁性的低沉嗓音在叹息着“我们东植这段时间该有多辛苦啊……”，故意拖长的尾音仿佛在唱他是真的对陆东植的遭遇倍感心疼。</p><p>整场对话的节奏是由徐仁宇掌控的，陆东植哪里会对他这个感动大韩好理事有什么疑心的地方，和盘托出自己现在记忆恢复的可能性是一半一半，不过目前没有恢复的倾向。徐仁宇怀着恶意的庆幸，暗示对方通过看以前写的日记可能对恢复记忆有帮助。</p><p>他看着陆东植因自己的话而动摇，自己说出口的每个字都能在陆东植身上产生影响，对方现在连最擅长的傻笑都笑得勉强，他内心的控制欲得到了极大的满足。</p><p>徐仁宇看陆东植似乎是承受不住压力，找了个站不住脚的理由离席，急于去找家人求证些什么，便也起身跟在对方身后观望。当躲在墙后听到陆东植和他弟弟的对话时，徐仁宇内心只有一个想法，陆东植难道是上天专门送给自己的替罪羊吗？</p><p>陆东植除了家庭结构和自己相似，连八年前的经历都能够重叠，自己不加以利用感觉实在对不起上苍。</p><p> </p><p>京畿道光州，骨灰堂。</p><p>几乎是在得知陆东植在八年前也来过京畿道光州之后，徐仁宇就决定要好好利用这个巧合。</p><p>抹掉陆东植来京畿道光州的真实痕迹是完成自己“替罪羊”计划不可或缺的一环。</p><p>陆东植现在是把所有希望都寄托在他母亲所在的骨灰堂了，希望能在这里找到自己来京畿道不是杀人而是祭拜母亲的证据。</p><p>徐仁宇不会允许这种事情发生。</p><p>他监视着陆东植，赶在对方之前来到骨灰堂，拿走了对方当年写给生母的信，顺便还贿赂了骨灰堂的管理员，指使对方在陆东植面前演一出怒斥不孝子的戏码。</p><p>计划进行得很顺利，他相信陆东植已经被自己逼到那漆黑深渊的边缘，只差临门一脚他就可以让陆东植摔进去，永不见天日。</p><p>他其实很想看看陆东植现在的表情，在得知了自己早从八年前开始就残忍杀害了一个无辜的便利店打工妹，还害得沈宝静的父亲受伤变成终身残废，他该有多痛苦呢？那双干净的眼睛肯定又是红着盛满了泪。</p><p>徐仁宇低低笑着想象，手上打开了陆东植写给其生母的信。就让他在毁掉一切证据之前先来看一看八年前的陆东植是什么样子吧。</p><p> </p><p>“善良并没什么不好。”</p><p>陆东植为什么八年来一点长进也没有呢。</p><p>他想。</p><p>随后把多余的思绪和信一起撕得粉碎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-15-</p><p>陆东植终于给自己打电话了，徐仁宇看着手机的来电显示笑得促狭。</p><p>自从他遭到朴武硕这条狗的反咬，设计嫁祸陆东植以来，他可以说是几乎每天都在等陆东植自投罗网。</p><p>他把自己和朴武硕联系的手机寄给陆东植，在对方和朴武硕第一次接头那天暗算了朴武硕，拿走了他的手机，由此开始了一场捕猎游戏。</p><p>他的猎物从来都是陆东植，而为了犒劳陆东植扮演自己的替罪羊辛苦，他还亲切为对方也准备了一个名为朴武硕的猎物，想让误以为自己是捕食者的猎物多少也体会一下捕食的感觉。</p><p>徐仁宇给陆东植开出的条件是让他在48小时内准备十亿，不然就要向警方公开他捕食者的身份。陆东植当然不可能在这么短的时间内搞到十亿，就算是徐仁宇要一下子腾出这么多资金都不免四处掣肘。</p><p>陆东植会在现在这个时间点给他打电话其实和他预料的差不了多少，只是他太心急了所以才会觉得时间过得好慢。</p><p> </p><p>酒吧吧台前一高一矮坐着两位男士，他们坐得不算近，似乎是因为稍矮些的那位男士有些拘谨，一直闷头喝酒，一头卷发似乎也因为没时间打理而有几缕不安分地冒了头，一看就是有心事的。</p><p>而高一些的那位男士身着高定酒红色西装三件套，精心打理过的发型和放松的坐姿让他在气场上就和他身边心神不宁的同伴有了天壤之别。</p><p>不得不说这两人之间的氛围是有些奇怪的，尤其是西装革履的那位翩翩公子一直盯着对面稍显稚气的羊毛卷男士，看对方给自己灌酒，非但不阻止还在那笑得灿烂。引得吧台后的酒保频频侧目，压力很大，不动声色地朝远离二人的方向挪了几步。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇的确很开心，自从被朴武硕威胁以来第一次有了种一扫阴霾的感觉。</p><p>他看陆东植喝酒，眼睛红红，纠结了半天也没能对自己开口，真是好有趣。</p><p>他用手挡着嘴但挡不住眼底的笑意和眼角的笑纹。见对方还是没有开口的勇气，他只好再主动一次。</p><p>“东植到底有什么重要的事情要这样卖关子？”关心信手拈来，表情和语气都是一步到位。</p><p>“难道是因为钱的问题吗？”他满意地看到对方僵直了一瞬，继续给对方增加心理负担：“东植不用不好意思，以我们的关系，借你1亿都不成问题。我就是这么喜欢东植。”</p><p>徐仁宇述说着自以为虚假的爱意，心中模拟出了对方接下来会有的一系列反应。</p><p>陆东植果然到最后都没能好意思开口问自己借钱，犹犹豫豫地虚张声势。徐仁宇很清楚既然现在对方来找自己了，说明他已经尝试过所有能够借到钱的方法，但都行不通。</p><p>所以陆东植现在只有自己了，只有自己真的有能力也有可能会借给他十亿。</p><p>徐仁宇告诉陆东植自己会尽量想办法，让对方等自己消息，转头就用匿名手机发了举报短信给沈宝静。</p><p>陆东植现在还没有完全下定决心，只想破财消灾，这可不是他想要的结果。他利用沈宝静给陆东植施压，为的是让对方被逼到绝境，没得选择，不得不按照他的意思动起来。</p><p> </p><p>回到家，徐仁宇听到窃听器里传来陆东植纠结的声音，看来对方压力大到又去密室逃脱店里练习杀人了，这是好事，说明对方开始按照自己的意思进行思考了。</p><p>徐仁宇今晚笑的次数有点多，把陆东植玩弄在股掌间的感觉实在太好了，看对方纠结痛苦的样子也有趣得过分。</p><p>在徐仁宇眼中，陆东植现在就像一个乖巧的提线木偶，如他所愿一步步走向万劫不复的陷阱，却浑然不知自己早已被名为徐仁宇的恶意的线给缠住了全身所有关节。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-16-</p><p>距离徐仁宇给陆东植定下的在废弃仓库碰头的时间还有半小时，但陆东植已经到了，有趣的是陆东植似乎想耍点小花样，撒谎说自己在路上堵车可能会迟到。</p><p>没关系。</p><p>徐仁宇大方地任陆东植耍花样，毕竟虽然陆东植自己不知道，但今天是对方第一次杀人，徐仁宇十分愿意给对方一些耐心和时间。</p><p>他是期待着今天的，特意计算好朴武硕药效过去的时间，来到废弃工厂的地下，准备在陆东植前来赴宴之前为其备上一桌好菜。顺便也布置一下自己的特等席，让自己能好好欣赏陆东植是如何一口一口吃下自己做的饭菜的。</p><p>他没想到陆东植还挺入戏，硬是搞了一套所谓的潜入，只是举措太过幼稚可笑，徐仁宇差点以为自己在看上个世纪的喜剧默片。</p><p>他看着陆东植正门不走非要爬通风管道，进到仓库后从门口到朴武硕所在位置的距离不过短短一百多米，陆东植又是打滚又是蛇皮走位，硬生生耗到朴武硕药效过去，和对方来了个正面冲突，然后还根本不是对方的对手。</p><p>徐仁宇根本不想回忆自己刚刚在监视器里看到的画面。他知道陆东植蠢，但没想到这么蠢，饭喂到嘴边都不会吃，看得自己着急上火气了个半死。</p><p>徐仁宇生平第一次对自己产生了质疑，觉得以前认定陆东植是他同类的自己可能也不太聪明。</p><p>眼看和沈宝静约定的时间快到了，徐仁宇决定稍微让游戏暂停一下，给陆东植这个新手一个喘息的机会，再给他加把油。</p><p>他告诉陆东植自己搞到了十亿。</p><p> </p><p>他们又回到了不久前刚来过的那家酒吧，老位子。</p><p>俗话说酒壮熊人胆，徐仁宇准备拿陆东植试验一下。他不停地给陆东植灌酒，边灌边给对方洗脑，端的是一副良师益友的循循善诱。</p><p>他苦口婆心地告诉对方不能一味想着花钱了事，一旦被这种专抓别人把柄威胁的人牵着鼻子走，那会被牵着走一辈子，得不择手段让对方不能再威胁自己才是最优的解决办法。</p><p>他用眼神描摹陆东植痛苦纠结的表情，嘴里吐露出的话语包藏着要把对方拖入深渊的祸心。</p><p>看着醉得眼神略有些不太清明的陆东植，徐仁宇很好奇自己会教出怎样一个学生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-17-</p><p>陆东植终究是个不合格的杀手。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇在收拾完残局之后回到了自己那个特等席，他在等着陆东植醒来，他要看到最后。他太想知道陆东植看到自己亲手杀了人之后会露出怎样的表情了。</p><p>徐仁宇在布置案发现场的时候特意贴心地把朴武硕的血蹭了陆东植满手，整个过程中他始终没能压下嘴角上扬的弧度。</p><p>他觉得自己等他的睡美人醒来快等了有一个世纪，好在他的等待没有落空。</p><p>他在陆东植恢复意识的瞬间前倾身子靠近了监视器屏幕，看到陆东植惊慌地不住后退，拼命想要远离眼前的尸体，直到退无可退，后背死死抵着身后的墙壁瘫坐在地上喘气。即使是透过监视器也能明显地观察到对方惨白的脸色，剧烈起伏的胸口，红着眼看着自己沾满鲜血的双手瑟瑟发抖，似乎对眼前的状况是不敢相信又不得不信。</p><p>他当然得信，徐仁宇想，自己费尽心机就是为了让陆东植相信人是自己杀的。</p><p>对陆东植来说现在他杀了人的事实犹如板上钉钉，更何况他本来也动过这个念头。</p><p>徐仁宇想陆东植现在一定是被如潮水般无孔不入的负面情绪压得喘不过气来，不然何必需要这样张大着嘴巴呼吸，让人忍不住想要伸手捂住，使他更加窒息才好。</p><p>他想起今天是陆东植第一次体验杀人的感觉，他忽然觉得监控画面上的陆东植就像是被强行破处的少女，挣扎、颤抖，以为拼命呼吸就可以缓解痛苦，但终究是无法挽回被玷污后堕落的事实。</p><p>徐仁宇被自己有些下流的想法逗乐了，想要压抑但还是一发不可收拾，断断续续笑出了声，而视线从没离开过监控上那人的身影。</p><p> </p><p>是一个美妙的夜晚。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>》》本篇小徐坠楼警告《《</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note①. 在原剧中的舒伯特即兴曲为3 Klavierstücke, D.946 - No.1 in E flat minor (Allegro assai)，仅供参考。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-18-</p><p>圣诞夜，外面世界的所有角落里似乎都藏着浪漫的味道，唯独徐仁宇和陆东植所在的这间包厢气氛有一丝低迷。</p><p>其实徐仁宇今晚本没有计划约陆东植喝酒，只是下午他刚从会长那只老狐狸那受了一肚子气，麻烦事像不要钱一样往他头上砸，他觉得自己需要排解一下这种情绪，于是便想起了陆东植。</p><p>他似乎是挺幸运的，看陆东植的样子是想逃跑，而自己正好在他跑前联系了他。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植以为徐仁宇在今天这种日子里是会去参加热闹的高级聚会的，就像他上次带自己去过的那场。陆东植问徐仁宇怎么会想起单独约自己喝酒，语气里隐约有些落寞。徐仁宇听完便顺口回答自己在人多的地方反而觉得寂寞。</p><p>徐仁宇的这句回答发自真心，与其和弱者聚在一起忍受生理不适，不如逗弄陆东植来得令他愉快。</p><p>最近自己满脑子都是陆东植，对方被自己骗得团团转的样子，对方在公司郁郁寡欢的样子，对方面对沈宝静愧疚的样子。哪个样子他都很喜欢，于自己的凌虐欲是极大的满足，为自己带来不少茶余饭后的消遣。</p><p>两人各怀心事，难得相对无言。</p><p>一杯酒下肚，陆东植终于犹犹豫豫地说要辞职离开，低下头向徐仁宇道歉后仍不敢抬头看他。</p><p>徐仁宇略显吃惊又担忧的声音传到对方耳朵里：“怎么这么突然呢？”</p><p>“最近只顾工作，想要休息一下，出远门旅游。”陆东植对徐仁宇笑得勉强。</p><p>徐仁宇这个始作俑者将对方虚假的开朗看在眼里。他仔细看能看到对方眼底的绯焰，仔细听能听到对方语尾的哽咽。他想自己以前觉得陆东植演技好可能纯粹是因为对方那是本色出演，真到了要掩饰自己情绪的时候，陆东植的表现可谓漏洞百出。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇是贪心的，他觉得光是现在这样还不够，对方既然还能假装乐观，就说明仍有余裕。</p><p>他给陆东植倒酒，看他喝完就立马续上，用肢体语言暗示对方不停给自己灌酒，结果就是陆东植一直从眼睛红到了耳尖。</p><p>徐仁宇对陆东植说，人活着需要用到的行李一个包就能装完，他也想像东植那样放下一切选择离开。一番话说的不知是真是假，但他无暇去想，他只想看陆东植在他手下溃不成军。</p><p>但他低估了陆东植在自己这个“心地善良的理事”面前能有多诚恳，也低估了陆东植对自己的影响力。</p><p>陆东植大概是有些醉了，把和徐仁宇所在的这件典雅包间当成了教堂的忏悔室，说自己做出的有些事情丑陋又肮脏，是个不折不扣的恶人，而像徐理事这样的好人是无法理解的。</p><p>“好人吗？”徐仁宇自言自语般反问陆东植，得到的是对方有些激动的首肯。他有些忍受不了般地低下头藏起自己濒临失控的面部表情，想着陆东植总是能引他发笑，一直这样忍耐着实有些辛苦。</p><p>所以陆东植没让他一直这样辛苦地忍下去，更是直接扯掉了他深埋在精致面具下的雷管引线，炸得他直接失去面部表情。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植看似在对徐仁宇倾诉，实则是在自行悔过。他把自己贬的一文不值，痛斥自己看不起身边真心对他的亲朋好友，还反过来把他们当虫子看待，满心只有利用与践踏，多么的自私自利，自视甚高。</p><p>陆东植向内刨根问底，得出的结论是所有的问题都归咎于自己从小没被爱过，而父亲又总是说自己懦弱逼自己变强。说自己现在变成这样一个只会欺凌弱小、逃避责任的垃圾该让过世的母亲有多伤心啊。</p><p>徐仁宇其实听到一半就开始不耐烦，越听越甚。他开始后悔灌醉陆东植，谁知道喝醉的陆东植会如此聒噪。</p><p>只听对方越说越过分，徐仁宇快要分不清陆东植是在忏悔还是在指桑骂槐。</p><p>原本上扬的嘴角现在像是灌了铅，徐仁宇极慢地扭了扭脖子，死死盯着面前的陆东植，然而被下了药的陆东植感觉不到他周身逐渐森冷的气场，直到晕倒在桌上为止都一直在挑战着他的神经。</p><p> </p><p>“东植哪里都好，就是话太多，总是来招惹我，搞得我想杀了你。”徐仁宇磨了磨后槽牙，起身向陆东植走去。</p><p>他俯下身盯着眼前昏迷的猎物，阴鸷的视线昭示着他平静的外表下有怒火在烧。如果眼神可以杀人那么陆东植现在应该已经被火化了。</p><p>今晚徐仁宇又一次体会到眼前人对自己是多么不设防，多么信任自己，多么坚信自己是个真的好人。可笑！</p><p>刚才那股烦躁又袭上心头，徐仁宇想要让对方吃点苦头，但本想去抓陆东植头发的手却鬼使神差般地捏住了陆东植的下巴。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇咬上了陆东植。</p><p> </p><p>没错，是咬，徐仁宇在心里为自己的行为找理由，他是在泄愤。</p><p>像陆东植这样弱小卑微又愚蠢的猎物居然胆敢在自己这个上位的捕食者面前大放厥词？果然蠢货都管不好自己那张嘴！像陆东植这种不知好歹的猎物就是应该被自己这个捕食者拆吃干净！</p><p>想到陆东植刚刚在酒桌上说的话，徐仁宇不禁气结，嘴上便也加重了力道。</p><p>陆东植的嘴唇很薄，唇形也很好看，即使是不笑的时候嘴角也是微微上扬的，给他那张本就纯良的脸增添了几分额外的亲善。而当他对自己笑的时候，眼底是真诚，笑容是有一点点可爱的。</p><p>当然气头上的徐仁宇不会承认自己有任何夸赞陆东植的意思，他这是在嘲讽对方笑起来很傻很天真，本质上是头蠢驴。</p><p>陆东植的嘴唇很软，咬起来感觉颇好，是和其主人同款的温软可欺。</p><p>徐仁宇本着泄愤的原则重重地在陆东植唇上咬了两口，满意地感受到略咸的血腥味在自己口中扩散，这像是刺激他卸下绅士伪装的信号，他开始索取更多。</p><p>舌头轻易撬开昏迷中的人那毫无抵抗力的贝齿，勾住对方的舌头便纠缠不休。他在对方口中攻城略池，恶意地剥夺自己的猎物呼吸的权力，和温柔不沾边的动作幅度使得他们的牙齿好几次碰撞在一起，但骨骼碰撞的声音只让徐仁宇越发兴奋。直到陆东植实在因为缺氧身体不自觉开始微微痉挛，徐仁宇才略显遗憾地从对方口中退出，牵出的银丝挂在陆东植湿漉漉的唇边，反光衬得因为被徐仁宇咬破嘴唇而流出的血丝有了那么些暴力之外的味道。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇想起了自己在高星化学杀死的那只虫子，虽然是溺死但他没能见到因窒息导致的痉挛，那只虫子只是挣扎，激起悲惨又无力的水花。</p><p>徐仁宇想，自己果然还是很想亲手了结陆东植的，把对方压在身下，双手掐住对方脖颈，感受陆东植身体的颤抖和体温的消逝……陆东植的体温一向是比他高的，这在陆东植第一次见面握住他的手时他就知道了。</p><p>但他不能杀陆东植，他已经制定好了计划。</p><p>陆东植很特别，他必须要完成自己给他的任务，做一辈子冤大头。</p><p>徐仁宇整了整衣领，收回思绪。他喜欢一切按计划进行，不要有意外，他讨厌失控。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-19-</p><p>计划如徐仁宇预期般顺利。</p><p>陆东植被抓，判处无期徒刑，将要代替自己坐一辈子牢。明明一个人都没杀，却成为了变态连环杀人犯，这真是最适合陆东植这个没有自知之明的冤大头的结局。</p><p>徐仁宇在法庭的阴影中无声笑得猖狂，甚至觉得这个结局比杀了陆东植来说还要完美，接下来他可以稍微松口气了。</p><p>徐仁宇无视掉心头的一丝空虚与落寞，告诉自己那只是紧绷的神经突然放松后正常的错觉。他现在还剩下沈宝静和会长要对付，能享受的轻松的时间不会太久……</p><p> </p><p>在自己的办公室看到会长的时候，徐仁宇已经做好了接受对方像往常一样语言暴力的准备，不欢而散已经成为他们父子之间的一种常态。所以当会长向他摊牌，暗示要让他成为继承人，甚至允许他改口称呼对方为父亲的时候，徐仁宇甚至怀疑自己在做梦。</p><p>他觉得自己等这份认可等了太久，久到他眼眶甚至有些发热。</p><p>他这一生并不吝啬笑容，假笑、冷笑、嗤笑，亦或是失控的爆笑，其中幸灾乐祸有之，沾然自喜有之，怒极反笑亦有之，唯独不含任何复杂心机的、单纯发自内心的笑容缺缺。</p><p>而现在他站在自己的办公桌后，看着窗外早已看厌的风景，只是因为高兴所以笑了。</p><p> </p><p>会长之前和他一起打猎时曾说过，自己在对方眼里还是和小时候一样。</p><p>可能真的就是这样吧，现在绽放出笑容的他就像努力了许久终于受到父亲夸奖的孩子，刚才会长临走前他甚至还对自己曾经想要杀掉的对方说谢谢，语气里是自己都没注意到的因激动而微微颤抖。</p><p>这么多年来自己拼命争抢的一切现在几乎都唾手可得，徐仁宇心中似乎有块重石落地了，不得不承认他现在有些膨胀。他决定要趁着这股势头尽快把一切都收尾才行。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植入狱的这段期间发生了太多事情。从刘在俊警监车祸身亡开始，徐仁宇的时间就像被装上了加速器。</p><p>他着手接管公司大部分业务；沈宝静不知为何突然要为陆东植翻案；陆东植越狱；自己杀沈宝静的计划被打乱；会长再次翻脸拿徐志勋钳制自己。</p><p>他想方设法打探陆东植的消息，终于在Mr.肉共和国得知陆东植恢复了记忆，并且不知道真正的捕食者是谁，想要再次逃亡……</p><p> </p><p>密室中，舒伯特即兴曲<sup>①</sup>被单曲循环，徐仁宇在脑内为现在的局面做复盘。</p><p>说实话这比他预想的要无趣，没想到陆东植闹出这么大的动静到这就要结束了。那时他在对讲机中听说陆东植越狱，心里可是对今后故事的发展燃起了一些期待的。</p><p>徐仁宇一口一口品着威士忌，正索然无味，一通匿名来电将他的思绪拉回了现实。</p><p>起先他是不想理睬的，但突然间，他福至心灵，拿起手机按下通话键，半试探半笃定地问电话那头的神秘人：“是东植吗？”</p><p>听着电话那头陆东植委屈地泣不成声，寻求自己的帮助，徐仁宇感到自己的内心瞬间被什么不知名的东西填满了。他匆忙捂住话筒以防自己冲出口的笑声被对方听见，等待着对方向自己提出需求。</p><p> </p><p>-20-</p><p>徐仁宇睁开眼看到的是陌生的天花板，自己以很不舒服的姿势躺在一张一看就很便宜的单人床上。</p><p>他猛地坐起身，快速理解着自己身上发生了什么。</p><p>徐仁宇一直觉得陆东植作为一个男人泪腺也太发达了一些。他在酒吧被陆东植聒噪的哭诉吵得不胜其烦，又被对方用沾着泪液和其他不明液体的手握住，精神和肉体遭到了陆东植的双重打击。</p><p>但对方显然觉得不够，突如其来的熊抱勒得他心跳漏了一拍，自他懂事以来已经很久没和人有过这么亲密的肢体接触了。</p><p>徐仁宇承认当时是自己大意了，对方的骚扰战术很成功，自己完全没想过要防备这个在自己面前崩溃哭成泪人的曾经的猎物。</p><p>他的药效已经过了，脑袋逐渐变得清明起来，一同恢复的还有他的情绪系统。他想起自己昏迷前陆东植对自己的那记眨眼，血气翻涌，恨不得现在就冲出去找到陆东植把对方撕碎。</p><p>被陆东植欺骗的事实让他无法忍受，这对他来说是一种羞辱，他怒不可遏。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇凭借自己多年来的经验快速给自己松了绑，躺在床上假寐，只听见陆东植嘟囔着恨自己，说自己坏事做尽，他要为所有受害者讨回公道，杀了自己。</p><p>就凭陆东植也想杀他？</p><p>陆东植的那些打斗技巧根本上不了台面，徐仁宇在几个回合之间就压制住了陆东植，把对方踹倒在地。对方不死心地还要去捡匕首，他就玩心大起地狠狠踩在对方的手上，用力碾着，听着陆东植的惨叫，他觉得这比自己密室里播放的交响乐要悦耳。</p><p>徐仁宇刚要捡起匕首，陆东植突然疯了一样抱住他的小腿就是一口。陆东植刚才被踩得有多痛，这一口就咬得有多用力。</p><p>徐仁宇气得发疯，握着匕首对陆东植穷追不舍。对方被他逼得走投无路跑进了一间密室，死路。</p><p>徐仁宇看着自己眼前哆哆嗦嗦后退的陆东植，那双漂亮的眼睛又被泪水浸湿了，过不了多久这双眼睛里的光也会消失，再流不出眼泪了。</p><p> </p><p>手起刀落，换来的却是陆东植又一次的欺骗。</p><p> </p><p>当徐仁宇追出密室逃脱店时，陆东植刚被几个黑衣人塞进车里，他只来得及看到半截车身，但也已经足够了。他认出那辆车是徐志勋的。</p><p>今晚对于徐仁宇来说绝对是少有的极为糟糕的一晚，而这种糟糕仍在继续。</p><p>徐仁宇回到家看到的就是一片狼藉，生人入侵的迹象太过堂而皇之，他来不及沉浸在愤怒中，径直奔向自己的密室。好在密室似乎没被发现。</p><p>向曹组长确认后，徐仁宇得知徐志勋的确是被会长在背地里接回国了。</p><p>一夜无眠，徐仁宇短暂地做了修整之后从密室中挑了一把匕首，悄无声息地来到山中的木屋外。门口的守卫对现在的徐仁宇来说丝毫构不成威胁，他杀入室内，非常冷静地质问会长陆东植在哪。</p><p> </p><p>原以为自己这三个多月以来已经经历过够多的怪事了，没想到怪事不嫌多，没有最多只有更多。看看他眼下被谁拿枪指着，居然是徐志勋！</p><p>徐仁宇看着对方虚张声势的样子，对对方的不自量力无语到麻木，他简直都懒得演戏让对方放松警惕，直接反手抢下对方手上的猎枪，形势转瞬颠倒。</p><p>为什么这世上不自量力的人这么多？陆东植也好，徐志勋也好，一个两个都可笑至极但却变着法子跟自己作对！而会长居然为了给徐志勋这个懦弱的废物求情，甘愿向自己下跪？！</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇觉得自己也好可笑。</p><p> </p><p>他没多作犹豫，他已经没什么可犹豫的了。</p><p>他从一开始就知道自己想要的是什么。他已经不需要任何人来给他答案。</p><p>徐仁宇转身利落地开枪射穿了会长的胸膛，迸发出的鲜血泼洒开来，彻底染红了徐仁宇的整个世界。</p><p> </p><p>陆东植终究还是跑了。</p><p>陆东植目睹了他杀人的全过程，他必须要想办法抓住陆东植。很巧的是，他手里正好还有一张没出完的底牌。</p><p>仅仅通过短短几秒和沈宝静的对视，徐仁宇就知道自己已经不用再和沈宝静演什么恶心的狗血单箭头戏码了。现在沈宝静唯一的剩余价值就是作为引诱陆东植主动走到自己面前的诱饵。</p><p>不管陆东植和她一起在背地里谋划着何种对付他的计划，他都有把握能够应付。</p><p>既然他们想玩小把戏，那自己就遂了他们的意。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇有种捕食者天生的直觉，他有预感这次将会是他和陆东植之间最后的一场捕猎游戏了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-21-</p><p>坠落，陌生的失重感。</p><p> </p><p>夜已深，但城市的光污染并没给黑夜太多发挥空间，这让徐仁宇觉得有些晃眼。</p><p>不，是太晃眼了，晃眼到四周的风景开始失真，天地间他只能感受到自己。相对的，他的体感时间变得异常缓慢，而耳边的风声又太吵，甚至吵出了一种他已失聪的错觉。</p><p>徐仁宇觉得现在发生的一切都太过矛盾荒谬了，但理智如他，他知道这就是现实，这是他为自己的失控付出的代价。</p><p> </p><p>是从哪里开始失控的呢？</p><p>从那个借口泄愤不伦不类的吻开始，又或者是更早？</p><p> </p><p>自从遇到陆东植，意外太多，不理解的事情太多。但是自己真的不理解吗？还是只是撒谎成自然，连自己都骗？</p><p>聪明如徐仁宇，怎么会不知道答案。</p><p>其实没有什么不理解的，现在的失控也都是他一直以来对陆东植的纵容才让对方有机可乘。</p><p>自己的一言一行受陆东植的影响，被对方攥着一颗心，只是他从来没有正视过这种感觉，每每以愤怒为借口敷衍了事。</p><p>他的确是在骗自己。</p><p> </p><p>他曾享受这场和陆东植的捕猎游戏，对方种种意料之外的举动给他带来了许多麻烦，但也带来过不少乐子。</p><p>他喜欢将陆东植玩弄于鼓掌的感觉，喜欢看陆东植红着一双泪眼，哽咽着喝酒的样子，也喜欢感受陆东植每次告别时双手用力握住自己的手的温度。</p><p>陆东植和徐仁宇握手时总是用双手去握，把徐仁宇骨节分明的手包裹在自己的掌心，他这一连串动作完成得行云流水，丝毫不觉得对有洁癖的徐仁宇来说有什么不妥，仿佛只是单纯地在用全身的力气向徐仁宇表达感激与信赖，就差把自己送给对方当牛做马。</p><p>每当这时徐仁宇总要花额外的力气来做面部表情管理，他想陆东植真是非常有趣，拼命在名为“命运”的迷宫中挣扎、奔波、寻找出路，但总是被骗得晕头转向还不自知。</p><p>除了哭和跑，知道真相后的陆东植又会做出什么样的新反应呢？</p><p>徐仁宇曾经期待答案，每每想起总是控制不住自己疯狂上扬的嘴角，而现在陆东植交出了那份答卷。</p><p> </p><p>或许徐仁宇在潜意识里还是对让陆东植成为自己的同类这件事心怀侥幸，所以才会抛出名为共犯的诱饵，试图邀请对方共赴自己一厢情愿预设好的前程似锦。</p><p>在陆东植身上，徐仁宇总是记吃不记打。</p><p>他明明应该记得陆东植从来没有一次按照自己设想的那样去行动，反而每次都做出意料之外的举动搞砸一切。他仅仅通过那画质并不清晰的监控画面就轻信了陆东植，而他没想到的是，陆东植已经不会再轻信他。</p><p>曾与他共享过那本日记本的陆东植早已比他自己还了解自己，那个作为捕食者的自己。</p><p>所以当徐仁宇看到陆东植出现在大韩证券时，他出离愤怒了。他感到自己遭到背叛，怒极反笑。</p><p>徐仁宇看到<strong>他的</strong>猎物站在灯光下为他表演了一出粉墨登场。</p><p>猎物划在脸上的血痕让他想起自己曾在对方身上尝过的味道，但即使是鲜血也没能掩盖住对方笑容的纯粹。</p><p>啧，有些刺眼。</p><p>徐仁宇的心脏开始躁动，身体也跟着发热，他感到前所未有的亢奋。</p><p>他本可以不理睬陆东植的那些废话，不存在被激怒。直接干掉沈宝静，再处理掉陆东植，伪装成变态杀人魔与正义女警激烈冲突后同归于尽的样子，简单干脆，就像之前无数次做过的那样，只要事后稍微打点一下，自己往后余生就可以高枕无忧。</p><p>但徐仁宇没有这么做，他现在有点赌博心态，觉得自己赢面很大。</p><p>他想要陪陆东植玩完这场心照不宣的最后的捕猎游戏，毕竟以后可能就再也找不到陆东植这样的乐子了。</p><p> </p><p>交出答卷的不只有陆东植，还有徐仁宇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-22-</p><p>徐仁宇和陆东植这一架打得异常激烈，但徐仁宇实在说不上是拼尽了全力。</p><p>他落在陆东植身上的拳脚看似狠辣，却游离在泄愤与夺命之间，举枪的手失了准头，错失了多少可以一枪毙命陆东植的机会。</p><p>即使如此，他还要美其名曰自己是在享受对方被逼入绝境时的窘迫。</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇仍然感到愤怒，为陆东植胆敢欺骗自己而愤怒，为陆东植破坏了自己的计划而愤怒，为陆东植豁出命去救沈宝静而愤怒，为陆东植嘴上说着了解自己但翻脸就又开始胡说八道而愤怒。</p><p>徐仁宇没有意识到即使是在现在这种你死我亡的局面下，他的心绪依然被陆东植拉扯着摇晃。不过就算他能意识到，也只怕是会变得更加恼羞成怒罢了。</p><p>徐仁宇大部分时候是冷静优雅，游刃有余的，他为自己打造的冰冷坚硬的面具被自己伪善的表演粉饰得完美无瑕。偶尔他有情绪波动剧烈导致面具出现裂痕的时候，而不知从何时起那些时候里总能找到陆东植的影子。</p><p> </p><p>激斗愈演愈烈，他们在扭打中冲向窗边，早已被子弹打出裂痕的玻璃断然承受不住来自两位成年男子的冲击，同归于尽好像已经是毫无悬念的结局。</p><p>只一瞬，徐仁宇看到沈宝静拖着受伤的身体往这边赶，看到身前的陆东植眼中一闪而过的恐慌随又转为坚定的眼眸，视线下移能看到陆东植染血的唇瓣红得夺目，还有他与自己一同死死抓住猎枪的手，是曾经握过自己的手，也是自己曾经握过的手。</p><p>这一瞬，徐仁宇看到的东西太多，他还来不及思考，身体已经抢先于大脑做出了动作。</p><p>“陆东植。”他用只有彼此才能听见的声音将对方的名字宣之于口，同时用力向后推对方，<strong>并放开了自己紧握猎枪的手。</strong>陆东植由于惯性向后摔去，最后看向徐仁宇的眼神充满震惊与不可置信，就差把这种过于复杂的情绪化为有形的眼泪满溢出来，他也确实正在这么做。</p><p>陆东植因为徐仁宇流过很多次眼泪，但唯独这次不一样，徐仁宇想，只是这最后一次代价太高，他却只能一次性支付。</p><p> </p><p>传说人死前会看到走马灯，那现在这无尽的坠落感和纷繁的回忆与思绪就是自己的走马灯吗？</p><p>“哈。”徐仁宇闭上眼轻笑出声：“陆东植，你也是个骗子。”</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇诅咒陆东植会因为自己最后的“善举”而感到困扰甚至产生负罪感，他相信陆东植会的。</p><p>他用自己的血涂满了陆东植温暖干净的双手，再沁入陆东植善良的心脏。</p><p>既然在这场捕猎游戏中他早就注定没有赢面，那至少也要让对方付出足够深刻的代价。</p><p> </p><p>偏执如徐仁宇，一瞬动心就永远动心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-真相是真-</p><p>徐仁宇爱陆东植吗？</p><p>爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【完】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 关于《真相是真》的碎碎念</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这其实是一个（我自创的）树洞版块。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>写的时候一直担心会写成流水账，不知道大家看下来感觉流不流水……</p><p>_(:з)∠)_</p><p>全文充斥我个人对徐仁宇的解读，实名心疼意难平。</p><p>小徐和小鹿在一模一样的家庭结构中活出了完全背道而驰的人生，之前看剧的时候觉得编剧这个切入点很有意思，直到大结局我手动拜拜。</p><p>我写了个到最后都心口不一但其实自己门清儿的小徐，不知道有没有表达出他的那种偏执与骄傲。</p><p>我相信在小徐问会长“我要的是什么”并开枪之后，他已经很清楚自己所有问题的答案了。所以我让他在最后放下猎枪立地成佛了（小红本警告）</p><p>可惜小鹿到最后都不知道小徐亲过自己（怪我）</p><p>当然我也偏执地认为如果原剧大结局小鹿最后不是嘲讽小徐的缺爱和家庭关系，而是能够理解他做出这一切的背后是有理由的，不是天生的单纯的精神变态，不是一味的贬低和指责，甚至完全可以不原谅不包容（毕竟杀人就是错，小徐真的坏），只是去理解或者尝试理解都行，那对我来说结局会变得可以接受很多。</p><p>编剧对小徐的降智打击打到我了(｡•́︿•̀｡)</p><p> </p><p>我真的好爱宇植，回顾剧情的过程=各种证明他们szd的过程。上一次这么深情地磕cp可能是磕领我入门的本命cp了，祝宇植长长久久百年好合！！！</p><p> </p><p>写文好难，我是个dd，写得我爆肝快死了。</p><p>我曾经  幻想过  还要有篇小鹿的真相是假，那小徐就不用死了，但写文好难哦（国家一级退堂鼓表演艺术家在此）</p><p>所以我真的要致敬所有搞创作的太太们，文也好画也好视频也好，你们真的都太棒啦加油♥♥♥</p><p> </p><p>最后我要夹带私货安利b站宇植的真相是假（av82450509）&amp;真相是真（av83759293）的视频，不知道大家看过没有。</p><p>小鹿双手握手的灵感就是来源于视频。</p><p>真的看了不亏我洗脑循环，比我渣文笔好。</p><p> </p><p>最后的最后，如果大家看了这篇文有收获到真的宇植爱情那就太好了（在线卑微）。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>